1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system including a workstation provided with a processor unit, a display screen and an operator control device such as a keyboard and a mouse; an image reproduction device provided with a control unit and a network connection unit; a digital network to which the workstation and the image reproduction device are connected, in which system the workstation is provided with a control program for communication with the image reproduction device, in order to call up or receive information from the image reproduction device concerning the status thereof, and for displaying current status information concerning the image reproduction device on the workstation display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A system of this kind is known from EP-A 0 398 648. In this known system, the status of application programs, including a printer application, is displayed on the workstation monitor screen by means of icons. When the status of an application changes, the icon of that application is adapted dynamically, in that system by the addition of another icon.
In applicants"" Netherlands Patent Application No. 1008659, status indication of a device connected to the network is extended to digital copying machines which also have a copying function. It is desirable for users to be able to determine at their workplace (at their workstation) whether a device that they wish to use is ready for use. In the latter Application a distinction is made between the following modes: ready for use, occupied with a print job, occupied with an operator at the device, and malfunction.
In the context of energy conservation steps, modern copying machines and printers are increasingly provided with a control system which, after expiry of a predetermined period during which the device is not in use, automatically brings the device into a mode in which the energy consumption is low. In this mode, for example, a fixing unit required for fusing toner powder on receiving sheets is brought to a lower temperature than normal or even completely switched off so that the heat loss is restricted.
If a device is in an energy conservation mode of this kind, frequently referred to as sleep mode, it takes some time to return to the normal operating mode, e.g. because the fixing unit first has to come back to operating temperature.
Usually, the energy conservation mode continues to automatically operate until detection of an action by an operator at the device or upon arrival of a print job, but the device is in that case not immediately ready for use.
A user who proceeds to a device in order to carry out a job there, e.g. a copying job, will therefore have to wait there until the device has returned to the normal operating mode, and this causes loss of time and annoyance.
Another conventional system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,332 (Hibino), discloses a system formed by a computer and a printer connected to the computer, both of which have a sleep mode. When the computer enters the sleep mode, the printer follows automatically. In sleep mode, the computer display is dimmed and only shows a wake-up menu for the complete system. The computer user can also set the sleep mode for only the printer by using a pop-up menu on the computer display. In that case, the user has no indication that the printer is in sleep mode and may still be obliged to wait for the printer to get ready for printing. This is a nuisance for the printer user, who stays behind his workstation and is even less acceptable for a user who walks up to a device for running a job there, but is stymied by a printer that is not ready for immediate use.
The object of the invention is to alleviate the disadvantages of the known system and, to this end, according to the invention, the control program in the workstation detects that the image reproduction device is in an energy conservation mode and is adapted to display this information on the workstation display screen.
In this way, when a user sees on his workstation monitor screen that a device is in an energy conservation mode he can decide to use another device which is not in that mode, or wait until the device has returned to the normal operating mode for some reason, before he proceeds there for his copying job.
The user""s convenience can be further enhanced by adding the step in which the control program in the workstation returns the image reproduction device into the normal operating mode when the device is in the energy conservation mode and receives, from the workstation operator control device, a command for returning the image reproduction device to the normal operating mode.
Consequently, the user can from his workplace wake up the device from the energy conservation mode, wait until it is again in the operating mode, this being shown by the latter mode also being displayed on the display screen, and not proceed to the device before then.
The display on the workstation display screen is, for example, in the form of a symbolic image of the mode of the device or icon, while an illustration of a key that can be actuated with the mouse can also be used to give the wake-up command.
In another embodiment, the control program in the workstation determines how long it will take to bring the image reproduction device back to the normal operating mode from an energy conservation mode in which it is at that time, and is adapted to display this information on the workstation display screen.
This information can also be updated dynamically on the screen.
In another embodiment, the control program in the workstation causes the image reproduction device to pass into the energy conservation mode when it is in the normal operating mode and receives from the workstation operator control device a command for causing the image reproduction device to pass into the energy conservation mode.
In this way it is also possible immediately to bring into the energy conservation mode a device that the user knows will not be used for the time being, i.e. without waiting until the automatic system in the device does this. This gives an extra contribution to energy conservation.
The devices connected to the network may be copying machines, digital copying machines (suitable for use as a scanner, printer and copying machine) and printers. All these devices should be equipped with a connecting unit for connection to the network in order to communicate as to their status. The network connection unit is also used in printers and digital copying machines for the transport of image data.
The invention also relates to a method applied in the above-described system.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.